undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Red
|role = Recurring |aliases = Little Red Slicing Hood |nicknames = Rude Baby Red Royal Red |relations = Undyne Canine Unit |alignment = |status = |age = |residence = |likes = |dislikes = |birthPlace = |deathPlace = |species = |sex = Female |height = |weight = |hair = |eyes = White}} Little Red Slicing Hood, also known simply as "Red", is part of Undyne's Royal Guard and cannot be encountered by conventional means. The only way to find her is by "getting lost in a way nobody thought possible." She is fought in an unknown route at the CORE. Profile Red is a child-like monster, adopted into the Royal Guard. She wants to kill the player, to implement a plan Asgore had created to destroy the Barrier. Hearing of the Guard Dogs and the player, and their friendly relations, she feared that the player would try to make friends with her and she will do everything in her power to stop them. Appearance Red wears a dress with the Delta Rune on it, cape with a long curved hood, bow at the neck, and boots with heels. Her eyes can glow. Because of her mask, her face is almost never seen. She has curly hair, with one of the curls sticking out from under the hood. In combat, she uses a sword, bombs, saws, as well as assistance from the two dead royal guards. Red's colored sprites are sometimes predicted with either blond or red hair. Personality Red has a very upbeat, excitable personality, making it easy for her to get along with members of the Canine Unit. However, she feels that anything of important nature should be taken seriously; she exhibits strong loyalty to both Undyne and Asgore, obeying the orders to station herself far out of the path of the human without question, and shows frustration in response to flippant behavior, storming out should the Human repeatedly attempt to make her laugh. Despite a supposed lack of hatred towards humankind, her initial interactions with the Human are quite cold. Confident that the Human will be slain at the hands of Asgore (if not earlier), Red shows extreme hesitance in befriending them on any level, even initially refusing to speak, as to "not lose someone else." However, as revealed in the genocide route, she shows a bit of relief should the Human violently decline her offer of mercy, as it leaves her without any compunctions, leaving only a will to survive. Red has a strong fondness of Cinnamon Bunnies and Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2, the latter of which she is quite defensive of. History Only a little history is known about "Rude Baby Red" (another nickname), besides the fact that she is part of the Royal Guard and she is friends with the Canine Units. She might have befriended some other Royal Guard members as well. Undyne trained her, and Undyne comments that for "one reason or another the guard's kinda the only family she has.", possibly meaning that Red was nursed by Undyne at some point and Red lost her family somehow. Past Red was the daughter of two monsters that lived in "Home", the original Monster capital. Red was at a very young age during the age of "Home". During the Humans' attack, Red's parents were killed during the war and after the war ended and everyone evacuated "Home". Red was left alone in an abandoned house in the capital. She was left alone to wander the capital to search if anyone was still there. But nobody came. Until one day, Red was sitting in a corner of "Home", and Undyne found her. Undyne then took her in and trained her to be a member of the Royal Guard. She was also given a blade and was taught how to use it. As the years progressed, Red became more attached the Royal Guard and treated the group as her family. She never wanted to go back to "Home". She never wanted to be alone again. A few years later, The events of Undertale kick in. Undyne assigned Red specific orders not to engage a Human and only to show up to retrieve the Human's SOUL after it has been killed by another monster. Red eventually is encountered by Frisk, who finds her by wandering off track while in the CORE. Red then is forced to engage Frisk. Main Story Neutral/Pacifist Route Red fights the Human, but the Human refuses to hurt or kill Red. This prompts Red to forcibly make the Human fight her. As she is following everything that she is taught: "Humans are the enemies of everyone's hopes and dreams!" Much like her teacher, Undyne, Red refuses to befriend the Human and constantly is trying to make the Human fight her. After Red calms down and tires herself out, the Human convinces Red to stop this pointless fighting, and Red gives in at last. The Human then leaves Red, and Red is left to think about the Human as a person in general. Genocide Route Red fights the Human and the Human attacks at full force, hitting Red with the strongest swings of their knife and refusing to cut her a break. Red then realizes that "name" is not human after a critical blow. Her face-mask is destroyed, revealing her true face. She then proceeds to engage the Human at full power. The two dead Royal Guards also appear to assist Red in this fight but ultimately, the Human defeats Red and kills her. Afterwards Flowey appears and says it is good to have her back. In Battle The process itself can be divided into battle several ways, depending on the action taken. True Pacifist Run If a player does not want to fight with Red, they must first talk to the three Red (or once if the player has fought with the Red and at the same time did not use the True Reset). After that, she will be furious that the player is not in a hurry to fight. That begins the next phase of the battle, where you must not attack Red and try to survive. After a while, Red starts to get angry, why not attack the protagonist, and follows with a powerful attack, which should destroy the soul of the protagonist, but Red cannot finish it. She falls to her knees and tells her story to the player. With it, you can share an edible object, in this case the player will recover only half of HP from the food, so you can talk to Red. The player then calls for mercy. Undyne tells the player a few more facts about Red. Afterwards, the game will be over and there will be a button "Reset" and "True Reset" (the latter is completely reset information about previous battles). During the passage of the way Red uses the following attacks: *Red attacks with her sword, dealing damage on a particular line (horizontal, vertical, horizontal). *Red does a saber blow (vertical and horizontal, or two diagonals). *Red can divide the battlefield into several parts using other attacks. *On the battlefield, there is one or several bombs, after which Red divides the battlefield into several parts. Bomb causes damage only in their area. *On the battlefield, lines cut through the box, and then Red slashes at each line. *The battlefield splits and Red summons gears. Battles This path begins just like the way a pacifist, but after three times, the player will talk to Red, she attacks them as long as the HP reaches zero. Before her death, Red says that the player still decided to fight it and that it was necessary to pay more attention to the player. After that, the game will be over and there will be a button "Reset" Betrayal This path is virtually the same as True Pacifist, but after Red can be spared, it is necessary to attack, resulting in her death. Red will be very surprised, because she thought that she was the protagonist's friend. After that, the game will be over and there will be a button "Reset" . Neutral For a while, the player must attack Red. Once the scale of her health is reduced to midway, then it decides that a player did it for self-defense and will let them leave. When sparing her, game will be over and there will be a "reset button". Genocide Run As soon as Red tries to spare you, the player must attack her, after which she decides that a player only looks like a human. Her face is a mask, crack and will see its true face. This is followed by a long line of attacks, and next to Red will be two huge guardians who have Fleece Delta. After the strike, resulting in this way, the Red will receive much less damage, and use the guards to attack. Types of attacks guards can be seen on the color of their "eye": *Orange attack - lasers coming out of Runes Delta, which revolve around. Over time, the rotation speed increases. *Blue Attack - Circular runes appear expanding circle. *Red Attack - Runes fly in different directions. *Purple Attack - Runes fire off large circles of purple energy. Red can also use her sword attacks and separate the battlefield with the blows. Once Red's HP is zero, the guardians will explode, but Red will still be alive and will try to get the protagonist's soul. It will be possible to finish her with a single blow. *If you receive damage during the passage of the genocide route, when finishing Red says that "she could at least drew the player's blood, and then that someone would kill the player and put an end to this nightmare." *If you never get damage during the passage of the genocide the way, when finishing Red says that "How could I be so useless?". *If before finishing the player quits out of the game, then after returning Red notes that the player left her to die. After the death of Red, the game will be over and there will be a button "Reset" . Jokes In this way the player has to make a joke a few times. First Red will be puzzled by the behavior of the protagonist, and then she could not help but laugh. Then she says that if the protagonist does not take the fight seriously, then so be it, and flies out of the game. After that, the game will be over and there will be a button "Reset" . The interesting thing is that after a few jokes, the text will be accompanied by voice periodically Sans. Forms Little Red Slicing Hood: Just your average everyday sword-wielding monster. Nothing special. "Rude Baby Red": If you're not gonna fight, Red is going to have to MAKE YOU FIGHT. This is Red when going all out in the Pacifist Route. She is definitely powerful, not as strong as her other form but still powerful. Royal Red: The full power of Red only realized in the Genocide route. Can it be re-awakened? ... Probably. This hidden power of Red's basically what's part of why she is the strongest member of the Royal Guard. Trivia *If at the beginning of the game hold the F key, then the Soul will be used instead of the sprite Frisk , rotating around its axis, instead of smashing animation of the soul sprite falls to the bottom of the screen and explode. In the Game Over will play a Kazoo'd remix track of Determination and shows "ya blew it" (and You failed ). *Red first appeared from the Undertale Red fangame made by taxiderby. Read the faq regarding Red here. *Red's name comes from the fairy tale "Little Red Riding Hood", in which a young girl walks through the woods to deliver food to her sickly grandmother who was actually a big bad wolf in disguised. *Red might be the most well known Undertale OC Category:OCs Category:Recurring Category:Female